Little Critter
Little Critter is an 8-year-old son. He is actually the main character of the series and starred in his first book Just For You. He's also in Just Me And My Dad. Later he was in Merry Christmas Mom and Dad. He was also in When I Get Bigger. Little Critter originally didn't wear clothes in the book Just For You and in Merry Christmas Mom and Dad. Later on he would wear overalls or in some books he would wear only a shirt but no pants in "When I Get Bigger", "I Just Forgot" and would often go barefoot. Sometimes he wouldn't have any clothes on in "Just go to Bed", "When I Get Bigger" and "Just Me In The Tub" In the recent 2000s and 2010s books he his fully dressed he wears both a shirt and pants. Once in a while he will wear shoes. Little Critter loves to play with pets like playing with fish or playing with his dog or Cat. He would also play with his Little Sister who sometimes annoys him at times. Little Critter enjoys riding his bike, or rollerblading or go camping with his dad. He also enjoys going fishing with his dad and enjoys going to the beach. He also daydreams about being a superhero and reads comic books. He also enjoys playing baseball. In some books, he often likes to play with his Baby Brother, although he often cries. But he loves when his big brother cuddles him, and Little Critter thinks, he's so soft, and likes when the baby smiles at him. Little Critter appears in PC games including "Just Grandma And Me", "Just Me And My Dad", "Little Critter And The Great Race" He also appeared in the Cartoon TV special "Just Me And My Dad" List of Little Critter Books # Just For You # Just Me And My Dad # Merry Christmas Mom and Dad # Little Critter's Play With Me # When I Get Bigger # Just Grandma And Me # Just Me In The Tub # I Was So Mad # Just Go To Bed # The New Potty # The New Baby # Just Me And My Puppy # Me Too # Little Critter Hansel and Gretel # Little Critter Jack and the Beanstalk # Little Critter Little Red Riding Hood # Just A Mess # Just Shopping With Mom # All By Myself # Just Me And My Puppy # Just Me And My Little Brother # What A Bad Dream # Trick or Treat, Little Critter # Just A Bully Mercer Mayer Little Critter when I get bigger 4.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter when I get bigger 3.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter when I get bigger 2.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter when I get bigger 1.png JustForYou.jpg Mercer Mayer Little Critter I Just Forgot 1.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter just grandma and me.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter just me in the tub 1.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter just me in the tub 2.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter just me in the tub 3.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter just me in the tub 4.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter just go to bed 1.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter just go to bed 2.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter just go to bed 3.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter I Just Forgot 2.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter Merry Christmas 1.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter Merry Christmas 2.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter Merry Christmas 9.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter Merry Christmas 3.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter Merry Christmas 4.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter Merry Christmas 5.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter Merry Christmas 6.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter Merry Christmas 7.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter Merry Christmas 8.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter Merry Christmas cover.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter Merry Christmas 10.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter when I get bigger 5.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter when I get bigger 6.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter when I get bigger 7.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter when I get bigger 8.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter when I get bigger 9.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter when I get bigger 10.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter when I get bigger 11.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter when I get bigger 12.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter when I get bigger 13.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter when I get bigger 14.png Mercer Mayer Little Critter just a gum wrapper 1.png|From the book "Just A Gum Wrapper" Mercer Mayer Little Critter the new potty 4.png|Little Critter is upset as his sister pees on the floor. Mercer Mayer Little Critter just me and my puppy screenshot 1.png|Little Critter gives his dog a bath while he's undressed. Mercer Mayer Little Critter I am sharing screenshot 1.jpg|Little Critter takes a bath with Little Sister. Mercer Mayer little critter hansel screenshot 1.jpg Mercer Mayer little critter hansel screenshot 2.jpg Mercer Mayer little critter hansel screenshot 3.jpg|The witch kidnaps Little Critter. Mercer Mayer little critter cast of characters.jpg|Cast of Little Critter characters. Little critters holiday fun book cover.jpg Category:Characters Category:Boy Category:Males Category:Mercer Mayer Category:Little Critter Characters Category:Mercer Mayer Characters Category:Main Character Category:Living Books Category:Living Books Characters